1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a motor and a fan motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small portable computers such as a notebook computer, or the like, have tended to have excellent performance, to be relatively slim, and to be light weight. For the miniaturization and thinness of these electronic products, it is necessary to miniaturize a central processing unit (CPU) and peripheral electronic devices used therein and to increase the speed and capacity thereof.
As described above, in accordance with a relative increase in the capacity of electronic components such as the CPU, or the like, miniaturized as described above, a heat generation amount has significantly increased. In order to prevent electronic components from overheating, a more rapid and effective cooling unit should be provided.
However, as electronic products have gradually been thinned, the density thereof can only be further increased in an internal space of the electronic product. Due to this spatial limitation, a cooling fluid (air) may not flow smoothly, such that it may be difficult to discharge heat generated from an electronic chip.
Particularly, since the CPU generates relatively greater heat as compared to other components, a defect due to an increase in temperature of the CPU is serious. That is, the increase in temperature of the CPU causes a reduction in clock speed, an error, and a rapid increase in a fault generation rate.
Currently, research into a method for effectively dissipating heat from heated element such as a CPU, or the like, has been actively conducted. In an attempt thereto, according to the related art, a cooling device such as a fan motor, a heat radiating pin, a heat pipe, or the like, may be attached to a processor to cool the processor or a high heat generating component, or the like.
When the fan motor rotates at a high speed, stable rotation of a fan driven by the fan motor is required, which in turn requires stable rotation of a rotor. In order to solve this technical defect, various attempts have been undertaken.